


We're Soulmates, Babe, Don't Worry

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Ravenclaw!Ushijima, Ravenclaw!Yamagata, Slytherin!Oikawa, Slytherin!Semi, Slytherin!Tendou, Soulmates AU, after some studying of course, fluffy fluff, so his soulmate gives him some, tendou wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tendou is bored! Whatever is he to do with his time, just stare at his boyfriend, his soulmate? Maybe, maybe they'll be able to actually hang out instead of have a study date.This is a direct sequel to my previous fic, 'We're Soulmates, Dummy', but can be read on its own too. It'll just be more to have the context.This is Day 6 of Tendou Satori Week! The prompt for today was Soulmate AU, so I decided to add to my Hogwarts AU. I'm super excited for this to be over, not because it was very difficult, just because I really liked all the different days. Onto the next fan week after tomorrow~
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Tendou Satori Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: TendouWeek2020, What We Did to Ourselves





	We're Soulmates, Babe, Don't Worry

It was difficult finding time to get Ushijima Wakatoshi to get out of his own head and to actually spend time on their soulmate bond. Tendou Satori knew that he had to put in effort too, but it was difficult when his soulmate hardly even tried and wanted to spend all his time studying.

“Wakatoshi-kuuun~! Stop studying and pay attention to me!" Satori knew he sounded very needy, he just couldn't help it. Once they both accepted the bond, it required them to be close to one another for however long per each encounter. This could mean they would sometimes have to be in each other's company from anywhere from one hour to four or five, depending on the last time they had been in contact. It was really confusing, especially since Ushijima mostly acted like the bond wasn't affecting him at all. He knew it was though, Ushijima just didn't let anyone know that it affected him, since Satori could now feel him through an emotional bond between the two of them. He was surprised by the sheer amount of emotions the other boy had, initially Satori thought that his soulmate was a real stick in the mud. But actually what the other boy felt was a strange thing, because the Ravenclaw felt very strongly about a lot of things, he just couldn't be bothered to voice them half the time.

But like he had been thinking, it was very difficult to find a time to just have the two students hang out and get to know each other. Ushijima's friend, Yamagata Hayato, was very good about making Ushijima stop studying for a while, but he wasn't always around to bully his friend into putting his books down.

“Satori, please wait until I reach a stopping point." That was another thing that had changed slightly. They had started calling each other by their given names because Satori had read that it lead the way to intimacy. Satori thought it was slowly but surely working. He could feel affection from the Ravenclaw at the most random times, which is progress from before at least.

He had always been told that he wasn't an ideal Slytherin, that he was weird or too loud to be in his house. He had often been bullied by his peers, so when he found out he had a soulmate, he thought the bullying would stop. Now, he knew that was a foolish thought, just by having a soulmate wouldn't have stopped the bullying, but it might have made it a bit more bearable. There was no use in saying what could have happened though, since it didn't. All they could do now was do all they could to make their connection grow so that their soul bond would eventually solidify. Satori thought their progress was too slow, but his friend Semi Eita had to remind him that Ushijima was very traditional about that kind of stuff, so slow was best, in his opinion.

"But Wakatoshi-kuuun, I'm bored!" He knew he sounded like his other friend, Oikawa Tooru, but he couldn't help it. The bond was starting to get antsy. He needed a good cuddle before he could do anything else, he wondered how Ushijima could stand it. He could feel the wave of comfort that the Ravenclaw sent him through their link though, so it wasn't all bad.

“I apologize, Satori. Just one moment and we can talk.” Satori knew the Ravenclaw didn’t technically have to add that in, so for him to actively to do made the Slytherin smile.

Before Satori knew it Ushijima was finishing up, and they left the library. Satori was a bit stumped until he realized where exactly Ushijima was leading them. And Semi said that his soulmate couldn't be romantic! 

Satori was stumped when his soulmate led him to the astronomy tower, where they sat down on the top of the steps and talked. Ushijima had wrapped an arm around Satori, and that solved the question that Satori had had wondering if Ushijima could also feel the bond getting antsy. 

They ended up just talking about anything that came across their minds, Satori loved being able to pick Ushihima's brain, the Ravenclaw was super smart and eloquent if pushed. He also had very interesting perspectives that Satori always found intriguing. 

"What do you want to do after you graduate, Wakatoshi-kun?" Satori had been wondering what would happen after their seventh year. Satori himself really wanted to go on to be a Quidditch player, but he wasn't sure if any team would want him. He could also be a Mind Healer, but he didn't have the best grades in Potions, and he knew he would have to have at least a relative understanding of the subject. Maybe he could get Semi to tutor him, if not his hugely attractive soulmate that would do just anything to make Satori happy, and he was only being modestly humble.

Ushijima hummed, Satori could feel the vibration from the action against his cheek, "I want to be a Cursebreaker." and now that Ushijima said it outloud, Satori could totally see him dealing with the dark cursed objects and finding a way to take the curses off. Satori had already lamented to Ushijima that he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to become a Mind Healer with his current grades. 

Ushijima had assured Satori that he would be fine. There was nothing to worry about if it wasn't something that Satori couldn't change right then and there. Satori understood the context, but he found it difficult to not have anxiety about things. Ushijima had a habit of closing himself off to other people's emotions, because he himself didn't let himself express himself a whole lot. Satori was almost the complete opposite, he hardly held back his emotions and he sure as hell didn't shield them from people. He was the non-Slytherin of Slytherin house, wearing his emotions on his sleeve, and the sleeves of others as well.

The two sat there for a while longer, until they felt too chilly. Or, when Satori no longer could take the comfortable silence that had been wedged between them. They started heading back to the hallway where they would split to go their separate common rooms, Satori heading down to the dungeons and Ushijima going to the west tower.

Before they said goodbye, Satori was pulled into a hug. They were only about an inch apart in height, but this still meant Satori was slightly shorter than Ushijima. He could feel waves of affection through their bond, it was whatever Ushijima couldn't say outloud without getting embarrassed. Satori felt a light pressure on his forehead, his eyes shot open. He almost couldn't take it! His soulmate was the cutest!

Satori almost let out a squee of pure joy, but he didn't want to draw more attention to the two of them. Since it wasn't curfew just yet there were a couple people roaming the halls. Instead Satori just squeezed Ushijima tight, and slowly they let go of each other, "I'll see you tomorrow, Satori."

"G'night, Wakatoshi-kun~!" Satori was still riding his high by the time he got back into the Slytherin common room. Oikawa Tooru and Semi Eita were tutoring the younger students, and they both saw when Satori walked in. Satori was lucky they were both busy, otherwise he would have been grilled immediately upon returning. 

Satori would probably just be grilled the following morning, preferably at breakfast. Unless he ate at the Ravenclaw table, or Ushijima sat at the Slytherin table. They usually alternated when they ate together, which worked for their friends too. 

Satori used to hate thinking about his soulmate, he thought he wasn't wanted. He was so thankful that Semi had invited him to their group hangout and he could meet Ushijima, he probably would've spent the rest of his life wondering who his soulmate was otherwise. But now Satori was excited for what the world had to offer, he was more than ready for it.


End file.
